User talk:Sparrowsong
Signatures Jane Volturi (talk!) Sparrowsong (talk!) Sparrowsong (talk!) Sparrow (song) Jane Volturi (a.k.a. Sparrowsong) Jane (Volturi) Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) Sparrowsong BrookClan Camp Sparrowkit (BrookClan Camp) Mew Peach (Sparrowsong) Mew Peach Sparrowkit Jane Volturi Sparrowsong Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess Welcome! Hi Sparrowsong -- we're excited to have Warriors Characters Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Charart Requests Heyo. Can you please make (if you feel like it) a black cat (like, all black, as black as you can possibly make it) with dark blue eyes? She's short-haired. And, obviously, she's a girl! Her name is Waterpaw, and she's from my Transformers story... Thanks! Forestpaw 19:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah! Even though her name is Waterpaw, can you make her a warrior? Yeah. I think she would look better like that. Sorry if you've already started! :) Forestpaw 19:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi How do we create pages? Like, I've got another wiki with the raw code and stuff for the create-a-page box... do you want that? If I were an admin I could just, you know, put it on the page, but, since I'm not, and it's your wiki, I'll give you the code if you want it. Forestpaw Oh, there is? I didn't see that. Okay, then... have fun with your wiki, then! I'll make a page when I've got time, but I've got homework now (I'm not even supposed to be doing this now, but I'm a baaad girl!)! Forestpaw I don't see a pencil on the main page...where is it??? And oh yeah, this is a cool idea! Coooool!!!!!! But really, where is the pencil that says 'new page'? Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 22:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I found it now! Thanx! Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 23:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I have like, 3, but none of them are successful. I've got no idea how to like, do anything. Does the wiki have a IRC channel? But I can always learn, you know? Forestpaw Hello hello Sparrowsong. I was wondering if I join can I be a rollback person like Cloverfang and Forestpaw? Thanks! And what are we gonna do on this wiki? Mossflight 00:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) SO we can put are fanfiction characters on here without all having to make a fanfiction? That sounds awesome! Mossflight 00:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Stuff to make the Wiki better Ok, #We should ask the Logo Creation Wiki people to make us a logo! Yeah...although I understand we just started... #We could apply for Wikia Spotlight! But I don't know if it costs the creator of the wiki money or not...blea...so...I don't think it would, but...you never know... Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 00:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) =D I love kittens!!!☺ The Nursery!!! 15:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, if the ppl on Logo Creation Wiki did make us a logo, what sort of image would it be? Like, a image from the books, like the one for The Darkest Hour? Or some random pic of a cat??? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 17:33, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm....Firestar? Or...a image of the Three? Should we vote on what the image should be on the Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 17:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) How about the four new leaders in The Omen of the Stars? I mean, you could put Mistyfoot, Brambleclaw, Russetfur, and Ashfoot. Well, I don't exactly think that Ashfoot will become leader... or you could put the four original leaders: Brokenstar, Bluestar, Crookedstar, and Tallstar... or you could put Dovepaw, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Or (as what Cloverfang said) we could vote with a poll on the Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki.--Blackclaw 13:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Rollbacker? What is a Rollbacker? Sorry for bothering you! --Blackclaw 13:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Ok now I get it! Thanks so much! --Blackclaw 20:15, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I convinced Hawkfire to join our wikia. Just wanted to let you know. --Blackclaw 20:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sparrow, I have joined the Wiki. May I be a sysop, rollbacker, or admin? Lol is that too much to ask? I am one ambitious little thing, but I really want to be a admin. Please? Gosh, there I go again. Anyway message me back ASAP! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 20:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sparrow, i know there r too many rollbackers, but if one of them becomes an admin, can i be a rollbacker? If you think there r too many rollbackers and i can't become one, its ok. --Blackclaw 21:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I'm 100% she will. She's a great user. --Blackclaw 21:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Should we make a category for character pics? --Blackclaw 23:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I hate to keep bothering you, but... how do you create a category? --Blackclaw 23:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I uploaded a vandal pic in case you want it. Of course, it's your site. It's titled vandalmaybe.jpg. Dark Forest/Place of No Stars??? Hi, I was trying to categorize my Mintfur article, and...well, she goes to the Dark Forest (that's what I call it), but I'm not sure if I should categorize her as a Dark Forest Cat or Place of No Stars Cat. I mean, calling it the Dark Forest would set it apart from Warriors Wiki more, even just a little, but still...so...what should I categorize her as? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 01:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I ''think it's called the Dark Forest in the books, but I'm not sure. Maybe it's called both. Should we vote on it, even though it's not that important? :Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 12:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Roleplay Do you just start a page on your roleplay or do you have to join?--Stonestar 15:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC)Stonestar Hi noticed your on. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 20:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello Hey Sparrow :) I am fine. By the way, I am going to spread the word about this new wikia, so that lots more people can join! I still can't believe I am a rollbacker, thanks so much! What does a rollbacker do anyway? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ]]''Go Aggies!'' 22:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hey! Hey!Thx for being so kind about me joining.(knods head in respect) You are all so nice here.Anyways,yeah,I though it would be really fun to help this thing by joining it.Anyways,thx for being so kind.(Flicks tail in goodbye) May Starclan light your path, --Firepelt 01:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Hello Hello Spattowsong :) this wikia is a good idea Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Can I make pages for my cats form my story? Brambleclaw14 Talk 14:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) OK Brambleclaw14 Talk 14:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Projects and Question I just had an idea for a project!!!! Project RP were we try and make as many non-stub articles based on RP or Fanfiction as we can!!!!!!!!!! Like...the Stormwing article (it's not a stub, is it?!?!), would qualify for Project RP, and there could be templates on the talk page stating it is part of Project RP. And I think projects are ok to make, I don't think Warriors Wiki is the only wiki that uses projects, but I could be wrong. :And does it cost money to make wiki's? When You're Gone Clover! 01:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yay siggie!! But...I don't get the talk part words. What do they mean????? Does it cost money to make wiki's? So....will we discuss this project idea with the others? P.S I like the colors of your siggie! When You're Gone Clover! 01:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ooooooooooooh!!!!! Thanks for answering meh questions and...recommendations? Lol :When You're Gone Clover! 01:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) hi sparrowsong!!i am hiddensun from warriors wikia!!nice to meet you![[User:Hiddensun| '''Hiddensun ]] 17:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thank You!!!!!! Thank you Sparrowsong. Can you explain this website to me?? I don't understand. I understand warriors wikia. But not warriors characters wikia. Please explain.----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Sparrow. I got two more people to join this Wiki. I will work on getting more! :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 17:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) thanks!![[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 17:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) how many users are on this wiki?and how can i help make this wiki better?[[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 18:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) thank you(i like yours)!!and by creating character articles, made up characters or real warriors characters?[[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 18:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) is RP clans aloud on this site?[[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 18:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ok!![[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 18:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I hate to keep bothering you, but since Hawkfire's an admin now, can I be a rollbacker until we sort out the admins and rollbacker stuff on Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki? --Rainwhisker 19:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) OMG thanks! I am honored to serve as a admin under you. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 22:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Oh Sparrow, we need to make a Warriors Characters Wiki chatroom for the IRC. We need to work with freenode to get that all set. I can help if you want. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 22:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) No thanks! I was just asking. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 21:36, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Okey Dokey! Have a fun time with your cousins, I will watch the Wiki while your gone. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 21:49, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Uhhh... Umm, it's me! I was wondering how I could add my characters on? --AutumnSky 18:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) hello! I joined too--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 00:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I love your Wikia idea! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 00:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Um I don't know if you don't know this or something, but we are banned from using the character blanks from Warrios Wikia... :-\ Grr... but I can't say that I don't blame them.[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Blanks I read it on WarriorsFanfiction Wikia, they were apparently having some problems on the blanks issues, there were banners, messages, ugh. :P I can copy-and-paste something for you if you'd like! Your's sinisterly, I mean sincerely, [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:22, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Bramble's Message Greetings, Sparrow! I'm sending this to every user as to clear up the confusion about the blanks: Bramble stated, "Sandstar of WarriorsWish, the original owner, told me I could do whatever I wished with those blanks. And I gave Sparrowsong permission to use them on your roleplay wiki." She also said that there is no copyright over the declined blanks. Hope this clears things up! --Rainwhisker 00:13, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :) Thanks for the Charart, Sparrow! It's awesome. Forests are life RP Clans Yes, I think every user deserves to have a right to own their own RP Clans. On the RP Clan's article, we need alligences, Clan personality, Clan prey, and a brief description of the camp. Also include past leaders. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Let's do this! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 17:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yep. I also think we should start thinking about making projects so this wiki will be better. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 17:47, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ok ok I will join one of your clan i'm a ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, paws and tail tip with green eyes. May I join Treeclan (also I made up a clan called Treeclan cool) --[[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 19:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Your clan Of course; I'd love to! :D *grins wickedly* What are your clans, though? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 20:55, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Of coourse! I don't want to be a queen just yet, I'm so young, I can be... the one to take care of her, because... there aren't any queens? LOL, I'm Eveningswift, a gray and white she-cat with yellowey-gold eyes with a hazel finish. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 20:55, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sure. I would like to join your Clan with these four cats: Runningstream- swift light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes, young warrior. Snowdapple- sleek white she-cat with gray dapples running down her back, and blue eyes, warrior Grassclaw- large dark gray tom with green eyes, senior warrior Tawnyspots- long haired tortie and white she-cat, queen [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 00:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) You choose. Any Clan. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I'll join. Put mine in any clan. Stormpaw - blue-gray tom with amber eyes. Long-haired. (Med Cat App) Petalpaw - small brown-and-white she cat with dark amber eyes. Short-haired. Stormpaw's Sister. (App) --Rainwhisker 01:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi Clover Ooooooh......thanx! Thank you thank you a million! Cuz my computer won't let me upload/download anything unless it's, like, spy software or something. Oh and I saw the Clans thing...um...sure! I'll be Frostpool, in any Clan (should I start out as a kit, if so, Frostkit, I guess) she's black with ice blue eyes, and she wants to be a medicine cat. When You're Gone Clover! 22:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Big Question I have one big question... :May I be an admin? I have my reasons... #I have experience with adminship. I have 2 wikis! #I have 249 edits at the moment. #I know I haven't been here for a while, but I'm back, eh? So...what do ya think? Can I? When You're Gone Clover! 02:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'd love to! What can I join as? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 15:39, September 26 2009 (UTC) Hi, Sparrowsong I was wondering if I could be a rollerback? You can check out what I've been up to, but I'm not THAT untrustworthy. :) I'm just really good at grammer, etc. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Lilydapple Gingerspots Hi, Sparrowsong! I was wondering if I could join TreeClan as Gingerspots, queen, a ginger she-cat with darker flecks and hazel eyes. Could I be Bluekit's mother? (lol I got your hint) Thanks!--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Daisy? Who in StarClan would want to be like her? LOL, I guess I'll be pregnant with... who's kits can I be pregnant with?--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Mega oops, I just realized that I put the heading "Lilydapple" on top of the "Gingerspots" message... *Fixes it*--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) How about Tigertail? I kinda like the name, so... --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Stormkit Here's Stormkit! This was my first kit to ever do. Oops forgot to sign. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Nah, it's just my new shading style. Glad you like her! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Lizardcloud Thanks! =D I didn't think anyone really liked her, cuz she was one of those characters who's actions speaked louder than words. But I guess that works (lol)! When You're Gone Clover! 00:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I Got It Sparrowsong, I figured it out after some thinking. I would like to be an apprentice of MistClan named Waterpaw. She's a golden she-cat with deep blue eyes. Waterpaw's mentor can be anyone though, you pick. She's very shy and quiet but a great fighter. She's kind of like a secret weapon to MistClan. Then if it's okay, I'd also like to be the medicine cat of StormClan. Her name is Cloudsky and she's very protective of the Clan. She will fight to the death if necessary. Cloudsky is a light-gray tabby she-cat with green piercing eyes. She will help anyone in need. Thanks so much, if you'd like to adopt any of my cats, let me know! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:51, September 27 2009 (UTC) Re: Frostkit Uh, sure! =D SkyClan is 19:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Can I join StormClan as three cats? It looks low of cats! Duskbird- Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes, warrior Kinkstripe- pale brown she-cat with dark black zigzag stripes, elder Bluemist- blue-gray tabby she-cat, deputy [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 20:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for letting me join your story, do you want to join/control any of mine? I have a lot that need controlling so... if you want, the offer's there. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:30, September 27 2009 (UTC) Extra-Fantastically cool! Okay, I know that was weird of me (the headline), but I know something! I'm a part of a really big wiki with the most users EVER (Sonic News Network), it has 2000-something, and they taught me how to make the main page look professional! With colors and stuff! Would you want me to? You could see an example on their Main Page. SkyClan is 23:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Yay!!! Thanks! Also, they do interviews sometimes, so could we? They pick a featured user (not an admin or beaurocrat, unless they are new) and then an admin and/or a beauro interview them! What do ya think? SkyClan is 23:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Nomination page? Should we have a page for nominating admins and rollbackers? --Rainwhisker 01:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! But what should we call it? Nominations for Admins and Rollbackers? Just throwing out ideas here. --Rainwhisker 01:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) You decide it. --Rainwhisker 01:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I think that's fair. And I would like you to put these cats in BrookClan: Willowbranch: a gray she-cat with a tail bent like a branch. (Deputy) Talonclaw: dark brown tabby tom with a tear in his right ear and sharp claws. (Warrior) Thanks!--Rainwhisker09 18:25, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mosskit He. Is. ''Adorable! Thank you so much!--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 19:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) 'Ello Sparrow! (hey I rhymed!) :Hi, Sparrow! I have a poll on the Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki. You know how I decorated up the main page? It concerns that, and asks people if I should do more. 'K, thanks for ya time! SkyClan is 00:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much, he's perfect! I added him to his article :) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:39, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Couples? Should we include couples on here? Like, they couldn't just be couples, but really close friendships too. Like, LionxClover for a couple, and...HawkxCrystal- Friendship, for a friendship. I thought we could do this cuz couples do include characters, but I don't wanna do it without asking you first. So...waddya think? Is it a good idea, or should we vote first? SkyClan is 21:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Although...you might wanna put it up, cuz I've put up quite a few polls lately on the talk page. 2 or 3, and I don't wanna seem evil. Do you think I should put it up or you? SkyClan is 22:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Favor... I accidentally added a page titled Archive, when I was trying to create an archive for my talk page. Can you delete it? --Rainwhisker09 23:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but let's not vote for any more admins. Three is enough. I do agree Clover will be a good admin though. Eveningswift should be a rollbacker also, I shouldn't be a rollbacker. I'm already a admin, for StarClan's sake! :) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] Charart Request Of course! Just to let you know though I'm not, well let's say, an ''expert tabby maker. Mossflight 22:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Charcat Thanks Sparrowsong, I love it!! -Leafwhisker : Hi, Sparrowsong *nods* it's been a while. How's it going? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 02:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::　Nothing much. *smiles* Would you be so kind to create a charact of Brineminnow as a kit? Please? I know that you're awesome and bored, so mix it all together to get... voila! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 02:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Can you make a chacat of Cloudstorm? Thankies! -Leafy :: =nods= but I'd rather like to see it first, if next time, but thanks! It's awesome! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but can you make her a Queen, and yes she's from the Sharpest Sword, I just finished it! -Leafy Thankies!! -Leafy Thank You Thank you for Spottedkit! She's so cute and adorable and looks exactly like her! Thank you! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:23, October 3 2009 (UTC) TreeClan Could I join as Swiftkill, a red-brown she-cat with sharp green eyes and Bloodspill, a bright red-brown tom with glaring amber eyes. Thanks! --PandasongPanda-Love 21:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) They will both be warriors. --PandasongPanda-Love 21:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Stop Ok. but Simon's rudely true. just be more considerate of the other members. shes the only one i see being modestLotuswind 23:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) PIA : Well, I was wondering how we should have set the talk page up. We'll do it just like WWikia, with the declined ones and the accepted in an archive, and should we have the blanks on the page, too? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:11, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :: OK! :) And just ignore the Eveningswift article, please, the first is in construction, and I plan to do something. Thanks! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi there Sparrowsong, I love the wiki its amazing 10/10, also may you join http://mythclans.piczo.com/?cr=1 i'm Redstar of Tigerclan there and also the moderator and I would be happy if you joined. --[[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 14:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Starting PIA Hey, Sparrowsong, I was just wondering whether I should start the PIA page... like... now. I asked the same question on the WCW talk page, but Eveningswift thinks that I should wait until the admins start it. So I wanted to ask your permission. Can I? Or should you do it? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:47, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Question How do you copy a picture on PhotoShop? -Leafy Oh. -Leafy Brambletail Here he is. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Charcat Can you please-eth make-eth my cat-eth, Limegaze, a warrior...eth? Sorry-eth, it's medival day. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-eth. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanketh youeth foreth manyeth things-eth Wow! Limegaze is totally awesome! You rock, Sparrow. :) That's ok, I feel way better now. :) -huggeth- [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 03:41, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanketh youeth foreth manyeth things-eth Wow! Limegaze is totally awesome! You rock, Sparrow. :) That's ok, I feel way better now. :) -huggeth- [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 03:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) charart sure i'd love to!!!★Hiddensun 20:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Morningsky RATING RESULTS FOR MORNINGSKY Morning- calm (relates to the loving personality), yet people are usually not into mornings (especially me) That's when people are the grumpiest (temper) Sky- Active and all over, might be loved or hated (relates to what you described) Flare of the name when you say it (Morningsky Morningsky Morningsky)....ok I give this name a 4 1/2! Nicely done! Now go brag to your friends See ya! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'~Brightsparrow~']] 22:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Charcat Hi, again, can you make a charcat of Waterwhisker please? He's a short hair. Sorry to take up your time but Warriors Wiki and this Wiki won't take my charcats. -Leafy Waterwhisker's leg is like this \ , towards his other hind leg, like pushed there, but you can just make the leg like Cinderpelt's. Thanks. -LeafwhiskerThe Winter Leaf Thanks Sparrow! Leafy Yeah, sorry, I forgot to add the eys color but amber suits him and no, I already put Waterwhisker on the page. In The Sharpest Sword it was sad making him crippled. -Leafy Yeah, it was so sad when you killed them, and my fave character in The Sharpest Sword is Cloudstorm. I don't like the end of the book, it made me sad. -Leafy Ca you make a charcat of Blizzard? Put a little faded red on his paws for blood. Blizzard is a long hair. -Leafy White with faded gray fur. -Leafy Thanks!! Leafy Gingerkit Here it is, I don't mind if you hate it (or the shading). Mossflight 21:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Charcat Can make a charcat of Moon? -Leafy That's fine. -Leafy